1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a plasma display, a controller therefor, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat panel display that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images. Depending on its size, the PDP may include more than several scores to millions of pixels arranged in a matrix pattern.
In the plasma display, one field (1 TV field) to be driven may be divided into a plurality of subfields respectively having a weight value. Grayscales may be displayed by combining weight values of subfields in which a display operation is generated. During an address period of each subfield, discharge cells that will emit light and discharge cells that will not emit light are selected by an address discharge. During a sustain period of each subfield, discharge cells to emit light are sustain discharged during a period corresponding to the weight value of a corresponding subfield, thereby displaying an image.
When temporally dividing an address period and a sustain period, an additional address period may be provided to each subfield for addressing all discharge cells in addition to the sustain period for sustain-discharging, thereby increasing the length of a subfield. As a result, a length of a subfield may be increased and a number of subfields that are usable in one field may be limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.